Talk:Arcwind Point (Skyrim)
I was on my way up to the Autumnwatch Tower when I spotted the path which led me here. I decided to go check it out first in case I forgot about it after fighting dragon at the Autumnwatch Tower. A dragon showed up while fighting the first wave of skeletons and Draugr. I thought it was the dragon from the Autumnwatch Tower, but it wasn't. I cleared the lower level and went up the hill to have a big mean Draugr attack me, knock my sword out of my hand and nearly kill me. I searched every inch of the place once the fighting was over to find my sword. There are no enemies left, but it doesn't show as cleared on the map like other places do once you've killed everything. Is this just me or is it showing up as cleared for anyone? --jimnms 19:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Just had a similar experience. Fought the blood dragon @ Autumnwatch and before he could die, he flew over the mountain. I watched his health go down to nothing. Went around the mountain to look for him and discovered another dragon flying around fighting something. Turns out it was an ancient dragon fighting the draugh deathlords. I killed everything I found in there and located my blood dragon downed by some frost trolls, but I followed the path and it takes you back out of the mountains. The area did not clear for me despite getting the boss chest, the book, and clearing every enemy I found. Theopheus (talk) 01:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I had the same thing the previous two people mentioned happen to me. I took a roundabout path to the point, over the mountains and not the normal path, and I saw the dragon. It was fighting the Draugr's there and as soon as it killed them I killed it. I then went over the hill while chasing it and soon after another appeared and I killed that. I also had the skeleton pilgramage happen. It turned a corner while going up one of the flights of steps and there the were. They weren't particularly difficult. Just surprised me. Word Wall I have tried to translate the word wall, this is the best I could come up with. Several words seem to be unknown but it roughly says: "Here fell Arnvid The Unbound whose health ? ? War of ? ? He ? ? Wound." It could be refering to the War of the Crag between the Falmer and Nords, as the word KOL meand Crag, but the word wall says KOLOS, so I'm not sure. Jimeee (talk) 09:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Trivia note involving Froki's Shack If you travel up the mountain from Froki's Shack in a Southwestern direction you will come upon a Shrine of Talos. This shrine is faced such that it appears to be overlooking the valley that leads to Arcwind Point. Ironically the items left at the shrine appear to be from a high ranking Imperial Officer. Bartlmay (talk) 12:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC)